It is crucial for companies to protect the privacy of their users before sending mobile communications or accessing personally identifiable information (PII). Consent Management services add a layer of trust between companies and their users by acquiring and storing consent (or permission) before accessing user related data or sending various types of mobile communications.
The consent management manages the consent status, tracking, and auditing to ensure compliance with local laws and regulations. The goal is to respect the privacy of the users, and this convention ensures that none of the subscriber credentials are distributed, leaving the subscriber in control.
However, currently there is no common place for users to manage their consent/opt-in preferences. Currently, users need to interface with multiple companies and may need to manage their consent/opt-in preference in multiple ways. The absence of a central user consent management system leads to replication of the process that could be time consuming and tedious for the users whenever they need to modify or delete their personal information and consent with the consent management system of each individual enterprise.